Multi-tasking
by awriterofthings
Summary: Beca is trying to concentrate on a mix but Chloe's bored. (Just plain old smut).


A/N: This is old but apparently I never posted it.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Multi-tasking<strong>

Beca was completely focused on the current mix she was working on when she felt a piece of balled up paper bounce off the side of her head. She pulled down her headphones and looked at her girlfriend who was sitting on her bed working on homework. "Yes?"

Chloe closed her textbook. "I'm taking a break. Take one with me."

"I can't," Beca said, apologetically. "I'm stuck on getting this transition right. I can't do anything until I figure it out."

Chloe sighed and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. "But I have to leave soon to go hang with Aubrey."

"Okay, just give me a few minutes," Beca said, trying to compromise.

An idea popped into Chloe's head and she smiled to herself as she stood up. She plugged the headphones out of Beca's laptop and removed them from around her girlfriend's neck.

"What are you doing?" Beca asked, confused.

"We can both get what we want," Chloe said. "You work on your mix and I'll..." Chloe moved her hand to Beca's crotch and applied pressure, "work on you."

Beca shifted in her chair at the contact and decided that her mix could wait awhile. "You know what, we can just do what you want."

Chloe pushed Beca back into the chair as she tried to get up. "No, you go ahead and finish your mix." Chloe moved so that she was in front of Beca and got down onto her knees. "If you stop, then I stop."

"But-,"

"And if you argue, I'll go slower," Chloe added as she undid the button on Beca's jeans. "Unless of course you don't think you can multi-task."

Beca laughed at the redhead's words. "This is taking multi-tasking to another level." She stood up and removed her jeans and underwear before sitting back down on the edge of the chair.

Chloe pulled the chair closer to the desk and pushed Beca's legs apart. "Go ahead, continue working."

Beca gave her attention back to her laptop and tried her best to concentrate on her mix and not on the fact that her girlfriend's lips were inches from her clit.

When Chloe heard the music start up and Beca begin to work on the mix, she placed gentle kisses on the brunette's thigh.

Beca cleared her throat and let out a deep breath at the contact.

Chloe smiled against her thigh and kissed her way up to where her girlfriend wanted her. She placed a soft kiss on Beca's clit causing Beca's hips to jump and for the music to make a weird sound. "Doing okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Beca assured her. "I just hit the wrong button."

Chloe spread Beca's lips with her fingers and blew lightly on the girl's folds before stroking her clit with her tongue quickly.

Beca squeezed her eyes shut briefly before returning her attention to the task at hand.

Chloe took a long lick up Beca's folds before taking her girlfriend's clit into her mouth causing Beca to practically jump out of the chair.

"Fuck!" One of Beca's hands flew to Chloe's head and held her in place as Chloe continued to suck hard on the sensitive bud. After a few seconds, she felt Chloe pull away and she groaned in frustration.

Chloe chuckled at the sound. "I told you if you stopped, I stopped."

"There's no way I can focus on my mix while you're doing what you're doing," Beca said, yearning to have Chloe's mouth on her again.

"Then I guess I should get going." Chloe began to get up but was quickly stopped.

"Wait, I can do it." Beca placed her hands back on her laptop and Chloe waited to hear actual mixing happening before she settled back down.

The redhead ran her fingers along Beca's folds and inserted a finger into Beca before pulling it out. "You're ridiculously wet, babe."

"Yeah, I'm thinking about this girl in my philosophy class. It's getting me all hot." Beca yelped when she felt Chloe bite her on the thigh and then groaned when she felt two fingers plunge into her. She lost focus for a moment but quickly returned to her mix.

Chloe ran her thumb quickly over Beca's clit and smiled as she heard the music once again sound like a novice was working on it. "Are you even trying to make it sound good?"

Beca was breathing heavy at this point and the last thing she wanted to try to do was speak. She was already having trouble mixing. "I'm trying," she gasped out as she felt her orgasm nearing.

Chloe felt Beca tighten around her fingers and quickly stopped all her actions causing a slur of curse words to escape her girlfriend's mouth.

"Why? Why did you stop?" Beca asked as her chest heaved up and down.

"You haven't made any progress," Chloe said. "Your mix sounds like a dying cat."

"Okay, I'll do better. Just please touch me." Beca wasn't ashamed of her begging. When she had someone as hot as her girlfriend on her knees in front of her, she threw your pride out the window.

Chloe pushed her fingers back into Beca and curled them as she extracted them, hitting the brunette's g-spot. A half scream, half moan was elicited from the brunette and Chloe latched her lips back onto her clit.

Beca let out another breath and attempted to keep her eyes open as she tried to get the transition right in her mix. Between the frustration of being teased and the frustration of not being able to get her song the way she wanted it, Beca thought she was going to explode.

Chloe sucked gently on Beca's clit, knowing the girl's frustration was increasing but she loved it. She loved being able to turn Beca into a mess like this. She sucked harder on Beca's clit before slowing down and she could've sworn she heard a low growl from her girlfriend. Taking pity on her, Chloe pushed three fingers into her and swirled her tongue around Beca's sensitive bud.

Beca released the button on her keyboard and grabbed onto the side of her chair, tossing her head back as her orgasm hit her.

Chloe released Beca's clit from between her lips but continued to move her fingers in and out of her as she came down from her high.

"Holy fucking shit," Beca breathed out. She twitched as Chloe removed her fingers and smiled at her girlfriend. "You are the best."

"I'm aware," Chloe said, pleased with her work. She stood up and placed a kiss on Beca's lips. "Let's see how you did." She pressed play on the track Beca had been working on.

When it came time for the transition Beca had been working on, the brunette's eyes widened at how the two songs flowed together effortlessly.

"That sounds great," Chloe smiled.

"It was a total accident," Beca said, happily.

Chloe pulled her shirt off and tossed it onto the floor. "I guess you should be thanking me."

Beca got up from her chair and removed her own shirt. "I guess I should be."

The two got onto the bed and began a heated make-out. Chloe pushed her hips up into Beca and let out a soft moan at the pleasure it sent through her body. She frowned when Beca pulled away and got off the bed.

"What are you doing?" Chloe asked in disbelief.

"I forgot to save my mix," Beca said as she went over to her laptop.

Chloe picked up a pillow and threw it at Beca who laughed and saved the song before rejoining her girlfriend in bed.


End file.
